<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>you come to me quiet (as the rain pours over us) by ninthsnow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291490">you come to me quiet (as the rain pours over us)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthsnow/pseuds/ninthsnow'>ninthsnow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to the best of her love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Virtual Streamer Animated Characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, im not crying its the rain okay, implied inamesame, takosame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninthsnow/pseuds/ninthsnow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It never rained in Atlantis.</p><p>And so, despite having lived a very long life, nothing quite fascinates Gura the way the rain does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gawr Gura/Ninomae Ina'nis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>to the best of her love [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2126322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>you come to me quiet (as the rain pours over us)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You.</p><p>Yes, you.</p><p>Why are you still here? Just to suffer? (im joking pls dont goooo)</p><p>This fic was prompted and nurtured by my overwhelming craving for takosame</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It never rained in Atlantis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so, despite having lived a very long life, nothing quite fascinates Gura the way the rain does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Atlantean has read enough of human literature to know that humans mostly feel differently about the rain as it is often associated with words like cold, dreary, and bleak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura doesn’t understand it, will never understand it—when to her, the gentle drop of rain on her skin feels like the touch of an old, forgotten friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had been young, by Atlantean standards, when she first set foot on the surface and the gentle rumble of the skies and the soft touch of rain had felt like a greeting then. She vividly recalls being captivated, her eyes looking up to the skies and while she couldn’t swim the rain like she could the ocean, she remembers wondering if there’s an entire world up and beyond the clouds too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura had found herself returning, a habit that quickly grew and was nurtured with every visit. Still, she feels as if there is something amiss with her memories. She returned to the human world often but is drawing blanks at </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> it was she kept returning for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And perhaps there was nothing much to it. It might have all been a product of her whim, of wanting to escape the ruins of the place she once called home but couldn’t quite let go of completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura tilts her head up, lets the rain touch her face. She closes her eyes and simply lets herself feel, instantly calmed by its scent and the sound it makes as it hits the cobblestones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of footsteps from behind her catches her ears and she smiles. It isn’t long before she feels a warm presence beside her as an umbrella is held over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could have at least waited for me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ina’s voice is as gentle as the rain, Gura finds. She opens one eye, grinning toothily up at Ina who could only hold the faux scolding look on her face for a mere second before it breaks into a fond smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura wonders if she could ever explain the way her chest feels whenever Ina so much as looks at her and— and isn't it a little silly to still be so dumbstruck at the sight of her lover’s smile after years of being together?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silly she must be, because Gura feels it all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” she greets. A twinkle starts to shine in Ina's eyes, her hand cups Gura’s cheek gently and the Atlantean instantly feels warmed to her very bones. With an apologetic smile, she continues, “I’m sorry for leaving without you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ina chuckles and doesn't seem to mind how Gura was practically soaked as she steps closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. I had to finish a few things at home anyway." Ina smiles, head lowering as she dropped a kiss on the top of Gura's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's a little odd to go out for a walk in the park in this weather. The usually crowded place was nearly abandoned. Gura remembers only ever seeing one other couple under a gazebo from afar, bickering over their game of chess. They were too far for Gura to see them properly but she did see the taller of the two throwing a chess piece on the other’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've told you to at least wear a hood," Ina mumbles, her hand pushing away wet strands of hair on Gura's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Atlantean only smiles up at her cheekily. “And I told you to stop bringing an umbrella because I’ll be convincing you to come play with me under the rain anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ina laughs at that and true enough, she folds the umbrella close. The artist’s hand reaches out, palm open, seemingly finding the drizzle of rain as calming as Gura did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humans typically found the rain bothersome, depressing even. But not Ina. Ina likes the rain, seeks it even. And it’s their mutual love for it that they had built this little hobby. Gura thinks it’s not so different from when humans would lay about and have their fun in the park. Just that, in their case, she and Ina preferred a different kind of weather for it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura really did love the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain fell easy, naturally, and Gura can’t help but relate to it as Ina catches her stare—and it really is a wonderful thing, isn’t it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To fall and fall—all without effort and meaning to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sees the blush on Ina’s cheeks forming, her eyes averting away shyly. “Stop staring at me like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura huffs, laughing, but obliges.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you remember when we first met?” she finds herself asking, fondly looking back at the moment. Perhaps, fond isn’t exactly the right word. Their first meeting was of a life and death situation after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ina perks up at that. “Mm. It was raining like this too, wasn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. And you were the dumb human who swam a little too far off the coast.” she jests, laughing once more when Ina’s fist gently hits her shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ina joins her in laughter. “Okay, I admit that was pretty dumb of me. I was really lucky you were there, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You gave me quite the scare.” Gura mused, recalling the memory of the paralyzing fear she felt when she saw an almost lifeless human body sinking down the ocean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never did thank you properly, did I? For saving my life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura’s brows furrow at that. “You had thanked me plenty.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did save me, but there’s something else I want to thank you for.” Ina uncharacteristically fumbles, as if she couldn’t find the right words. Gura hears her take a deep breath as if to gather her wits and when she speaks again, the Atlantean hangs onto her every word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For someone who barely survived drowning, I felt like my life began anew that moment.” Ina admits. Gura can’t see her eyes because she chooses to look down but she can feel the sincerity in Ina’s voice. “You told me once, about the Atlanteans. How love works differently for you and how it’s a lot more…binding and permanent than that of human love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura blinks, remembering that one time she found courage and had told Ina about the Atlanteans, that Gura had loved her even before she knew her name. How Ina had given her the chance at love, something she thought hadn’t been possible after the destruction of Atlantis and she was left as its lone survivor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How Atlanteans find love once and it’s a love that stays with them for the rest of their lives.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I...I've been thinking about it a lot, I guess." Ina continues. "I know you said that I shouldn't feel burdened by it, that it is just how it is. And I… I don't think it's a burden. Not when loving you came as easily to me as breathing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura is silenced at the prompt admission, heart feeling like it wanted to jump out of her chest and into Ina's hand. Ina chuckles, a nervous little sound but she seems to have found her courage and lets her eyes meet Gura's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess what I mean to say is, thank you. Thank you for choosing me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ina smiles and Gura wants, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to engrave the image of it in her mind for all of eternity. Her next words are soft, voice clear and blends with the way Gura’s heart sings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it doesn't compare. I can't even begin to hope to compare but I just really want you to know I'll love you for the rest of my life too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what could Gura say to that? The Atlantean laughs, wanting to hide the sound of her heart almost giving at the way it suddenly raced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's quite a way of asking my hand for marriage." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura expects Ina to laugh along, or to at least stop staring at her the way she did now. Gura's knees feel weak at the intensity of it all and she feels very much like a livewire, coming alive from the spark of warmth she felt to her very soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Ina holds her stare steadfast, a hand reaching for the Atlantean's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her breath hitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ina's head lowers, bringing Gura's hand to her lips and kisses the Atlantean's ring finger. It feels less like a kiss and more of a promise. Gura shivers, feels more than hear Ina whispering three words against her skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is what love is, isn't it? She finds herself acknowledging, not for the first time, what her heart has always known the moment she first met Ina.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Gura can help herself, she finds herself tackling Ina down to the soft patch of grass. Ina laughs, surprised but welcoming as her arms immediately wrap around Gura. Her hands touch Ina’s face, taking in her smile and the love she could find in her eyes and what could Gura do but kiss her right there and then?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So she does. She kisses Ina, slow and sweet, mixed with the taste of rain and a promise of a lifetime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their way back home, hands interlaced, Gura’s eyes are drawn back to the gazebo. Its previous occupants were preparing to leave as well it seemed as the rain had died down to a mere sprinkle. The Atlantean wouldn’t have noticed them if they weren’t so striking even as they had their backs turned. And there is just something almost otherworldly elegant about the way they moved, even if it was just walking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if sensing eyes on her, the woman with the brown coat half turns and Gura catches sight of her side profile. The Atlantean immediately takes notice of her bizarrely pointy ear, complementing her soft features framed by long blonde hair held elegantly together by a ribbon in a low ponytail.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The particular shade of her hair reminds Gura of sunshine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Atlantean blinks, feeling an ever so familiar tug in her chest. The feeling intensifies when the woman meets her gaze, the blue in her eyes almost unnaturally glowing—made prominent by the shade of the umbrella over her head that was held by her taller, pink-haired companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman smiles, a toothy little grin that Gura doesn't know what to make of. Even weirder, the woman winks and gives her a thumbs up. The Atlantean would have felt unsettled, or even perhaps offended, but the strange feeling in her chest tells her otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Gura finds herself smiling back as if to greet an old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gura turns back to Ina, waving off the concern. “No. I just thought I saw someone I know, that’s all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Ina hummed and her eyes followed Gura’s previous line of gaze. There wasn’t much to see anymore though as most of the couple’s features were covered by the umbrella as they walked the opposite direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should get a dog.” Gura finds herself abruptly suggesting, surprising both herself and Ina. “...A hunting terrier, maybe.” she follows up, might as well give her preference while they were at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A hunting terrier,” Ina hummed thoughtfully but didn’t seem put off by the idea after her initial surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Gura smiles, finding herself getting excited over her own random suggestion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure. We can name it Khal Dog—”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ina</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ina laughs, tugging at Gura’s hand and leads them back </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>rain | 雨 (ame)</p><p>This felt great to write. Ina and Gura to me just deserves all the headpats, okay? I wouldn't hurt them, esp in this AU where Amelia went through hell and back for them. I'm sobbing, they're so precious.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>